


Colors

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: A person's world is thrown into color when they meet their soulmate, and goes back to black and white if something happens.





	

Spot had never believed in the color theory. At least, not in the way people described it.  
People said that the colors flashed into existence is instant they met their soulmate, that the effect was immediate and beautiful. Spot didn't believe that, not one bit. He wasn't even sure that soulmates were real.  
He though that maybe it was possible that colors became visible when somebody felt strongly enough about someone else, but the instant flashing of bright colors didn't make sense.  
And then he met Race, and he sort of started believing.  
It hadn't been instant, but he started to slowly notice something. At first it was the edges of his vision, the grass and the flowers and trees, the skies on bright mornings, just little glimpses of something more than what he usually saw.  
Then when they were together, he started to see more depth in everything, the colors he knew from school were green and blue and red, purple, orange, he saw them all, and the more he saw the more he realized how strongly he felt for Race.  
By the time he was willing to admit how much he loved Race, the world was in color all the time, and even though he still didn't quite believe the whole, “The world spirals into color the first time you make eye contact with your soulmate,” spiel that he’d heard since childhood, he believed in colors and soulmates.  
He got used to seeing in color, got used to seeing Race, and he enjoyed them both.  
Race was his soulmate, that much was obvious every time he let Spot sleep on his shoulder and every time he listened to Spot when he needed to talk. And Spot was Race’s, which was obvious when Race trusted Spot with secrets, when Spot knew him so well without even trying. They were made for each other.  
The colors were comforting, too, they let Spot be sure all the time that what he had, what they had, was real and going to be there when he got home.  
So maybe he didn't believe in how fast people said soulmate color connections were made, but he believed in the idea itself.  
And then he learned the hard way that his connection broke much faster than it had formed. He was sitting around the conference table, watching the interns argue over something stupid, and the world stopped.  
People were still moving, but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. The colors were gone, all of them. Alex wasn't wearing a bright pink headband, it was gray. Connor’s green eyes looked gray also, and the dark blue of Jamie's shirt had gone to black.  
Every color that he'd been seeing seconds ago were gone, and he felt himself go numb.  
“Colors aren't solid proof of people being right for each other, just that they feel strongly about one another!” He felt himself stand up without quite meaning to and just...leave. The interns stood to follow him and he heard himself snap at them to stay before shutting the door to his office and sitting down, staring at his phone.  
Something had happened, for the colors to snap out of existence so quickly. Something bad.  
If the colors had started to fade, he would have understood. People fall out of love, he hadn't imagined it or felt it happening to him and Race, but he knew it was possible.  
But falling out of love didn't happen that quickly. Falling out of love took time, even the biggest fights didn't ever do much more than dull the colors of the walls.  
And Spot was seeing entirely in black and white. Something had happened to Race, and he was dizzy. He didn't know how to react, how to do anything but stare at the phone and wait for the call he was sure was going to come any minute now. Wave Clio away when she opened the door, not wanting to talk, staring at the phone.  
And then when it rang, he hesitated before answering.  
“Hello?” His voice felt dull.  
“Is this Sean Conlon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you know Antonio Higgins?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry, but he’s in the hospital. There was an accident-” That was all Spot needed to hear before everything was as dull as his world had suddenly become.  
Race was hurt, bad, and probably not going to make it.  
Race was probably just as gone as the color he’d brought to Spot’s life was.  
And all that was left was black and white.


End file.
